legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pecos Bill's Lost Lariat
The Moat One member from each team is lying in a ring with a rope attached to it. At the start of the game, the first team member must pull themselves towards the other side of the moat with the help of the rope. If they fall out of the tube, then they must swimback to the start and begin the process again. Once they reached the other side of the moat, they must then throw their tube back to their partner, who must also pull themselves to the other side of the moat. While throwing the ring to their partner, the ring must make to them or else the first player must redo the throw. Once the second player successfully reaches the other side of the moat, then they must hit the gong. Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge Among cowboys in the Old West, the greatest legendary hero of all time was Pecos Bill. One stormy day, all the cowboys were sitting around the bunkhouse, and as usual, Pecos Bill was bragging that he could ride anything, no matter how wild. One of the other cowboys said, "There's a twister brewin' outside. I'll bet you a silver dollar you can't ride that." Everyone laughed, but according to legend, Pecos Bill got up, went out into the storm with his lariat, and roped the twister. When the cyclone touched down, he jumped on its back and held on for dear life. It bucked and rocked over three different states, and finally, tired out, it turned into a rainstorm in Arizona. There was so much rain that it created the Grand Canyon. When Pecos Bill crashed to the ground in California, he hit so hard, it created Death Valley. The lariat came to rest in the Temple. The Temple Games Twister Tie-up One members from each team is facing a large wall with circular pegs that they must use to climb up the wall. On the mat below the wall are four ropes that they must attach to the top of the wall. The contestants had sixty seconds to attach all of the ropes to the top of the wall. The contestant that attached all four ropes, or the player that was the furthest along in sixty seconds would win the first half-pendant. Hank caught an unlucky break when one of his ropes fell, so Chris won the first half-pendant with a score of 2-1. Post Branding The two female contestants are on a giant slippery mat that is filled with soap. They are attached to a bungee cord in the center of the mat. On the corners of the mat is a post that contain two different color velcro markings, making a total of four velcro posts for the girls to brand. The contestants had sixty seconds to "brand" each of the post by maneuvering across the slippery mat and brand each of the poles. The contestant that successfully brands each post first would win the second half-pendant. Janelle managed to brand each of the posts with :24 seconds remaining on the clock. Herding Cattles The two teams are at the top of a giant chute, and at the end of each chute is a "herd of cattle". One player from each team must slide down the ramp head first until they reach one set of cattle. They must then take the cattle and place them in the bucket at the end of the ramp. After they are done with that, then it will be their partners turn to slide down the chute and get the second herd of cattle. The team that herded the most cattle after sixty seconds would win the full pendant. The Green Monkeys beat the Blue Barrucudas by couple of seconds and won the full pendant of life. The Temple Games' Results The Temple Run Colleen dashed into The Room of the Royal Gongs where she unlocked the door that leads down to The Troubled Bridge after hitting the first gong. She then races up into The Observatory and spins the celestial lights, but hesitates for a moment as she believes that the door to The Treasure Room has opened. However, she decides to descend into The Heart Room instead. While she is doing this, it is revealed to the audience that the door to The Treasure Room did open. She encounters her first guard in the Heart Room, and is then taken out of the temple by a second temple guard with 2:24 remaining on the clock. Chris slowly makes his way towards the Treasure Room where Colleen was taken out. He runs into The Shrine of the Silver Monkey, where he slowly assembles the monkey. He then races into The Torch Room where the bucket to The Well was ready to descend. However, Chris wastes time trying to complete the Torch Room objective when all he has to do is sit in the bucket. When he finally realizes he can jump into the bucket, he slowly descends into the Well and has a little trouble grabbing the lariat. Once he does find the lariat, he starts climbing back up to the Shrine. However, Kirk tells Chris to bust through the wall, in which Chris does. Chris is not able to make it out with the Lariat in time. The Temple Run Results Notes *This was one of the few episodes where a team covers the entire temple. The other two were The Diary of Dr. Livingstone and The Metal Beard of the Egyptian Queen. Category: Season One Category:Artifact Hidden in the bottom corner Category:Season 1 Category:Green Monkeys Category:Artifact Reached Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Team Run Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout VIII Category:Half Pendants in the Bottom of the Shaft